


Oh deer!

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M, Weirdness, prompt 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Prompt #22 - Ugly Sweaters
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Oh deer!

"You look ridiculous, babe," Nick said and almost choked trying to hide his laughter.

Ellie rolled her eyes and sighed, spinning around with her arms held up. "I know," she sighed deeply. "I'm too big."

He chuckled, "you're not too big, El. There's a baby growing inside you. Be more gentle to yourself, will ya?" Nick walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her to his chest. "This sweater looks ridiculous on you. That's what I was trying to say."

Ellie laughed, a few tears glistening in her eyes, and looked down at herself. "You're right. It's pretty ugly."

"Well, at least you'll fit right in. And I'm sure mine doesn't look any better..." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and leaned towards the bed, grabbing the other sweater. Nick shivered dramatically which made Ellie giggle. "That is so ugly. Damn. How did we get into this mess again?"

"They're our friends, baby." She shrugged. "Though I don't know why Tim and Delilah had to throw an ugly sweater party of all things..."

"They're probably trying to torture us," the remark came quickly and made Ellie laugh even harder.

"Now come on, put on the reindeer butt to my antlers," she grinned with a hand resting over her already huge baby bump. "I'd like to be at the party before the baby's born."

"Oh dear god, don't jinx it." Nick looked a bit pale suddenly but complied.

"Done," he threw his arms up in the air and wiggled to put the sweater in scenery. "Sexy, huh?"

Ellie cackled, a hand covering her mouth. "The hottest husband I could ever ask for." She took the sight in front of her all in: Nick wearing a dark green woolen sweater with a brown deer. "Let's go, deer." She winked. "We'll blow them away with our charming family reindeer appearance, even though the sweaters are a tiny bit ugly."

"You'll blow them away," Nick cupped her cheeks and kissed her. 


End file.
